


Three Assassins, a Captain, and a Stray

by tardisblue67impala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisblue67impala/pseuds/tardisblue67impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel Rose seems like an ordinary girl, traveling around the country before starting college, finding work at a small farm in Iowa to pick up a few bucks.</p>
<p>Noel Rose is not an ordinary girl, and the farm is not just a farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Assassins, a Captain, and a Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Avengers fic, I hope it turns out well. Unbeta'd, so any comments/ complaints are very welcome.

The sign in the store window was new; a clean white and bright red standing out against the faded paint and rust of the rural store. A young girl, no older than twenty, stares at the sign for a few moments before entering the store. 

"Hello? I'm asking about the help wanted sign in the window," the girl says to the small empty shop. A short, squat woman with a kindly face bustles out from a back room.

"Oh! Dear I hope you weren't set on working here, darlin', that sign is for the farm jus down the way. Ultor Farms."

The girl scrunched up her nose in confusion, "Ultor? That's an odd name for a farm."

"Well, it use to be called Barton Farms, but jus a few months ago Mr. Barton come back with his friends 'nd renamed the whole thing to that," The woman harrumphed, "Ain't nothing wrong with a farm named after the owner, but that kid spent some time in the city and came back with new fangled ideas." She shook her head. "If you want that job, it's 'bout a mile down the road, then take a right. It dead ends, 'nd you can't miss it." With that, the woman bustled back out of the room.

"Thank you?" The girl asked, not entirely sure what just happened. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock at the door startled Bucky out of his light sleep. He silently got up from the far to comfortable couch and crept to the door. He was startled by what he saw through the peephole. A girl stood there, looking for all the world like a rainbow. She had short, bright purple hair, thick rimmed black glasses, and a bright orange tee shirt that read 'Fire Hazard' in red, and a dark green camping backpack. She was completely out of place on an Iowan farm, and made the assassin instantly suspicious, despite her innocent air. He opened the door and leaned against the frame, aim for casual. "Can I help you, miss?" 

"Um yes, I'm here about the job," the colorful girl said nervously.

"Job," Bucky repeated, unsure if this was a trick.

"Yes, I, uh, saw the sign in the window of the store down the road, and I really need some cash but if the position has been filled-" 

Bucky cut her off, "Barton! Did you put up a help wanted sign? Because I swear to you precious coffee if you are that dumb-" Bucky was cut off sharply by a redhead pushing out of the doorway.

"Yes! We actually are looking for a farm hand," the redhead glared at Bucky, "do you have any experience?"

"I, um, well I use to raise chickens and i had a vegetable garden?" She answered, unsure of herself. "But I'm a quick learner and I love working outdoors," she rushed to add.

"Wonderful! My name is Natasha, and this is Bucky. Clint is around here somewhere, he's the actual owner of the farm. And what is your name?" The redhead-Natasha- said as she ushered the girl into a large living room.

The girl hesitated a moment before saying, "Noel. Noel Rose."

Natasha looked strangely at the girl before accepting this. "Alright Noel. I'm assuming you need a place to stay as well?"

"Yes that would be wonderful, thank you." Noel said, relived at the prospect of a bed.

"There is a guest room this way."

The guest room did not have much in the way of decoration, but it was a comfortable off white and had an adorable quilt on the bed that made Noel almost squeal with delight. She set her backpack at the end of the bed and turned to face the redhead. "Do you want me to get stared today with anything?"

Natasha smiled, "No, it's almost dark and there isn't much to do this time of evening. There will be plenty to do tomorrow, малыш. I'll let you get settled. We will be having dinner in about an hour, will you be joining us?"

Her stomach growled in response. Her face flushed she quipped, "I think that answers that. Thank you," she smiled.

"Of course. Always good to see a new face around here." With this she left, closing the door behind her. A minute later Natasha could be found at a computer, using her considerable skill to find Noel Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> малыш- baby or child in Russian. I know this was short, but I do have a plan for this.


End file.
